Minutes and Moments
by Sophy Caps
Summary: Addison's Adoptive Daughter Everly get's very sick. How will they handle it. (Wow I'm bad at writing summaries but I promise the story is better written than this)
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: This is a Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice cross over kind of story**

 **To give some context, Everly is the 17 year old daughter of a close friend of Addison and Amelia who died a few years back, which is when Addison took her in. Both Addison and Amelia have known Everly since she was very little.**

 **The illness ("Janson-Morthan-Syndrom" short "JMS") described in this story is completely made up, as I couldn't find an illness that fit the story and the symptoms I wanted Everly to have. Since the illness is made up, so is the treatment.**

 **I am no medical professional so DO NOT tkae medical advice from this story. If you feel unwell or unhealthy please contact a medical professional.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's get into the story.**


	2. Dinner

"You need help with the Zucchinis?" Charlotte asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"That'd be great, thanks!" Addison answered thankfully, handing Charlotte a cutting board and a small knive. Inviting everybody over for Dinner had seemed like a great idea at first, but now that she had to actually prepare and cook all the food, it started to dawn on Addison that this was going to be a bigger task tben she had expected.

The door bell rang. Addison was about to put down the pan she was holding in order to hurry to the door, but to her relief she heard Jake yelling from the hallway: "I got it!"

Amelia and Owen had arrived last week but sadly Owen had had to fly back to Seattle three days later because one of his patients condition had critically deteriorated and had required another set of surgeries. Charlotte and Cooper had just arrived about 30mins ago and now Violet had just walked through the door.

"Where'd you leave Sheldon?" Jake asked with a grin as he gave Violet a welcoming hug.

"He say he's very sorry but he had to rush back to the hospital because of a psych emergency, but he sends this!" She answered, handing jake a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you! I'm gonna get a vase for these." Jake smiled, hurrining towards the cabinet where they kept their vases and fancy tableware.

"Dinner's ready!" Addison called from the kitchen "Amelia?" She added towars her sister in law "Can you get Everly? I think she's in the upstairs bedroom."

"Sure!" Amelia answered with a smile "Need help with anything else?" She asked carefully, eyeing the slightly flustered looking Addison who was trying to ballance two plates of soup and a small bowl of crème fraiche at the same time.

"Uhm… no… just get Everly…" Addison answered distantly, her eyes scanning the countertops for some kind of kitchen utensil Amelia couldn't even name.

A few minutes later everyone had found a spot at the table, the chaos had subsided and Addison, with help from Charlotte and Jake, had managed to get the food to the table without a moderate catastrophe of spilled soup and kitchen fires.

"Could you pass me the bread please?" Violet asked as Everly passed it to her. "Thanks!" She smiled.

"Addy have you heard from Sam and Nae?" Cooper asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Nae said Portland is great and Maya, Dink and the little one are doing great!" Addison answered while passing the bread basket from Violet to Jake.

"How's Owen's patient doing?" Jake asked towards Amelia.

"He's doing better! Owen said that he's stable for now but he'll need at least one more surgery before they can predict the outcome." She answered, taking a spoon full of the soup Addison had prepared.

"How's Lucas?" Everly asked Violet. She loved the kids. Lucas, Henry, Mason and the triplets had almost become her younger siblings over the last few years and she'd grown very attached to all of them.

"He's doing great!" She smiled brightly "He's at home with the Nanny and I think they wanted to watch Tarzan again tonight." She explained.

"That's…" Everly started, but getting interrupted by a cough "… great…!" She managed to finish her sentence, still trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Jake asked, eyeing Everly with a slight look of concern on his face.

"…Yea…" she breathed still trying to catch her breath fully "… I just think I might be coming down with a bit of a cold that's all." She smiled weakly.

"Wanna go lie down?" Jake offered still a little concerned.

"Nah I'm good thanks." She smiled "Just a little cold."

After the dinner everyone had scattered within the house and the patio, conversing.

Everly and Amelia sat down on the livingroom couch together and Amelia had turned on a movie since Everly was feeling tired. The two had always been very close and had shared the same morbid sense of humor that most others didn't quite get. Now Everly was leaning against Amelia, head resting on her shoulder. About twenty minutes into the movie, Amelia felt Everly stirr a little and groan quietly.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked, her forehead creasing with concern.

"… I just have a pretty bad headache…" Everly answered, squinting her eyes slightly.

"Hey why don't you just lie down here for a sec and I'll get you some water and an advil." Amelia smiled, stroking Everly's head gently. Everly answered with a weak but grateful smile before wrapping herself up a little tighter in the soft couch blanket.

As soon as Amelia had left the living room the quickly headed towards the patio where Charlotte, Cooper and Jake where talkig and laughing while enjoying some wine. She silently went up to Cooper, tapping him on the arm.

"Hey Coop, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked with a small smile, gesturing towards the house.

"Sure." Cooper answered, sounding almost a little confused. The other two carried on the conversation as Amelia and Cooper went inside.

"What's up?" Cooper asked with a questioning expression on his face.

"Can you come with me for a sec?" Amelia requested, trying to keep her voice down. "Evie and I were watching a movie but now she has a pretty bad headache and I think she's running a fever. I don't want to worry Addy and Jake but…" she explained.

"Sure." Cooper answered, concern showing on his face.

Amelia went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen and a fever thermometer from the medicine cabinet before heading back to the the livingroom.

"Hey Ev, can I take you temperatur real quick?" Amelia asked. "I think you might be running a bit of a fever."

All they got as an answer was a quiet mumble from Everly who was now almost asleep on the couch.

Ahe quickly took Everly's temperatur, taking a look at the display and handing the thermometer to Cooper with a concerned look on her face.

"102.2?" His eyes widened "That's pretty high for an onset that quick." He said, concern growing in his voice.

All of the sudden Everly started to cough violently, proping herself up on one arm, the other hand reaching for her head. Cooper was at her side in an instant trying to steady her. "Try to take slow breaths." He instructed her.

Alerted my the commotion, Jake, Charlotte, Violet and Addison entered the living room.

"What's going on?" Jake asked concerned.

"She's running a fever of 102.2." Amelia stated apprehensively.

"Oh god…" Addison breathed, rushing towards Everly, holding her close.

"I'm fine…" Everly mumbled, pushing free of Addison's embrace and weakly standing up.

"Ev, I think we should take you to the hospital." Jake said in his calm way, even though deep concern was written all over his face.

"I'm fine… it's just a cold…" Everly protested, making her way towards the stairs but before she could get there she began to sway. Jake got to her just in time to catch her before she collapsed to the floor, picking her up, on arm underneath her legs the other around her torso.

"Please… I don't wanna go…" she nearly begged, tears beginning to spill from her eyes, but she was to weak to protest, her head resting against Jake's chest. "Please…" she cried weakly.

"I know sweetie… I know…" he whispered before turning towards Cooper. "Can you drive?"

Before he could answer, Amelia interjected "I can drive! I obviously didn't drink." She offered.

"Thanks…" Jake mumbled, crying Everly in his arms. "Addy…?" He asked, but Addison looked like she had been frozen on the spot, tears filling her eyes. "Addy?" He asked more forcefully but when she didn't answer Violet interjected.

"It's ok, you go we'll be right behind you, I can drive too." She offered, truning to the distraught Addison and embracing her.

"Okay let's go." Jake said and Amelia, Cooper and he made their way to Amelia's car. Before Amelia walked out the door she caught a glimpse of Addison crying into Violet's shoulder and Charlotte placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Amelia got in the car's driver's side, Cooper on the passenger's side and Jake with Everly in the back, resting her head on his lab.

"Please… I don't wanna go… Please…" Everly begged almost slurring, tears falling from her eyes, but her body too weak to protest. It broke Amelia's heart seeing her like this. Jake tried to calm her but she kept crying silently.

Through the night they made their way to St. Ambrose, carrying the burden of the uncertainty of what the next hours and day's would hold.


End file.
